lifewithboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Foster
Tessa "Tess" Foster is the main protagonist and only daughter of Jack. She is the younger sister of Gabe, twin sister of Sam, and older sister of Spencer. She is also Allie's best friend. Tess is on the wrestling team and on bad terms with head cheerleader Kaylee. She is the only girl on the team, but she is the best. She has had two on-screen boyfriends, Adam and Bobby. Tess is portrayed by Torri Webster. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Color: Brown/Hazel' *'Hair Color: '''Brown/Dirty Blonde *'Skin Color: Pale''' Tess is pleasant, sweet, kind, positve, serious, and sometimes more mature than her brothers. Tess is sometimes shown to be impatient. But, as the show progresses, she gets more patient and understanding,she loves her brothers and they share a nice relationship.But sometimes dramactic but uusally helpful. Tess sometimes over reacts, like in episode A Perfect Life With Boys where she invites Grandma AKA The Big Guns and regrets the consquiences. She seems to wear very colourful clothing, sometimes a bit retro. She wears very bright tees and jumpers. Usually, her hair is down and wavy. She is the COMPLETE opposite to Allie. Relationships Allie Brooks (2000-present; Best Friend) Tess and Allie are best friends and have matching rainbow necklaces that they tap together and say "ding" as a sign of friendship. They fell out over Bobby who was originally dating Allie before falling for Tess. They have been in several big fights, but always make up. Allie is shown to think of herself above Tess in the hierarchy and would abandon her for a party if Tess isn't invited. Tess is willing to lie to Allie for her own happiness. They are complete opposites: Tess likes wrestling and the outdoors while Allie likes cheerleading and is much more pampered and spoiled than Tess. Bobby Parelli (2012-present; Rival, Ex-Boyfriend) Tess and Bobby were wrestling rivals and before their big match they bet on who would be the first to miss a ball in baseball. After a couple of hours, Bobby missed. However, they were both so exhausted that they had to forfeit the match the next day. He then began dating her best friend Allie. Bobby's friend to make Allie happy, but he fell for her. They began dating secretly behind Allie's back but she catches them kissing at the front door of Tess' house. After Allie accepts their relationship, they start doing everything together. Tess finds out that Bobby lied to her so he could go to the game with his cousin instead of watching it with her, and breaks up with him. Allie convinces her to forgive him but when she goes to find him, she sees him exchanging numbers with another girl and gets her revenge. More:' Tebby'. Room Tess has a room with many orange and brown colours, her window seat has many stuffed animals and a book nook, with many Nora Roberts books. Her bed spread seems to have a boho styled quilt. Trivia *Tess always cares for her brothers; even when she gets annoyed with them. *Tess, in A Perfect Life with Boy is mentioned to be a fan of Justin Beiber Gallery Click here to see the gallery for this character. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foster family Category:Student